MAP05: The Waste Tunnels (Doom II)
MAP05: The Waste Tunnels (MAP35 in PSX/Saturn) is the fifth map of Doom II. It was designed by American McGee and uses the music track "DOOM". The par time is 1:30. If the game is played on skill levels 4 or 5, the monster Hell Knight debuts in this map, otherwise it will only debut on the next level. thumb|300px|Map of MAP05 Walkthrough Walk straight ahead at the start to get the soul sphere. Stay away from the walls in this room, as there are several sinking platforms that face you with imps and little else of value. Head left towards the door at the end of the room (you may want to get secret #1 on the way for some serious firepower). When you reach the "door", you'll find that it, too, is a sinking platform (A). At this point you are faced with a dark corridor with a three-way fork in the path (B): The left path, through a door with a lighted arrow pointing at it, contains a winding hallway with a soul sphere, as well as secret #2, at the end (H). The right path leads to a short hall with a series of doors ©. Flip all the switches behind the doors to open two exits out of this area, as well as a closet with a combat armor. One of the exits is a shortcut to a much later part of the level (G), but it bypasses a required keycard, so return to the fork. Whether you choose to go left and/or right or not, you'll ultimately need to go down the center path in the fork. At the end is a lift leading up into another, more well-lit room. Go through the door on the left side of the room to get behind the barred area. Follow this around to the right to reach the red keycard. Continue down the watery tunnel and drop down into the waste tunnels. Straight ahead is the red door, but you can explore the branching tunnels if you like. Go through the red door to face the first Hell Knight of the game. After defeating him, pick up the blue keycard and proceed through a second red door, along the path, and through the blue door on the left (D). Behind the blue door, continue left or right around the wall, then along the edge to the yellow keycard. Upon picking it up, two walls will open up, revealing Cacodemons. After dealing with them, you can either explore secret #3 or go straight along the bridge and through the yellow door to exit the level (E). Secrets # After leaving the first room, you'll be in a corridor with a row of windows in front of you. Run through the leftmost window to reach a platform overlooking the outdoor area beyond. Upon entering the room adjacent to this platform, a wall will open revealing some sergeants. After dealing with them, open the northern wall of this room to re-access the room you came from. However, upon doing so, a floor will lower at the far wall straight ahead of you (F). Quickly run into this hole to obtain the first plasma rifle in the game (G). # In the pitch black room with flashing lights, enter the door the lighted arrow is pointing to (on the northern wall). Behind it is a twisting corridor which eventually leads to a soul sphere (H). Open the wall behind the soul sphere to reveal a berserk pack (I). # When approaching the yellow keycard in the final room, two walls will open on the southern wall, releasing Cacodemons (J). After dispensing with them, you can enter either of the two holes they emerged from (both lead to the same area) by running in from the higher platform. Inside are some imps and ammunition (K). Bugs # In no monsters mode, in the short hall with the series of doors, if you open the southwestern door, the ceilings of the easternmost room, and the alcoves to either side of the exit, will lower all the way to the floors, preventing the entrances into these rooms from ever opening. http://www.doomworld.com/vb/showthread.php?s=&threadid=40777 # In Ultra-Violence, two Lost Souls are occupying the same position and are immobile until one of them is killed. Speedrunning Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things Video File:Doom II (1994) - MAP05 The Waste Tunnels 4K 60FPS External links * MAP05 demos from the Compet-n database * Top-down perspective view of all Doom II levels by Ian Albert Waste Tunnels (Doom II) Category:American McGee levels Category:Doom II levels